Toonami
by hypercamera3
Summary: #Toonami


_September 20, 2008-December 31, 2011: CN defunct storage unit._

"_**So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang"**_

"_**So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang"**_

"_**So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang"**_

The words echoed through his metal head. They were the only words to go through his mind. It was the last thing he said before the big shutdown.

The ship he was put on, the Flowus 3, had been shut down for four years. It was not the ship he wanted to go down with. It was not the ship he was the captain of. However, the T.O.M model had been decommissioned. A small microchip sat in a large collection labeled **'DISCONTINUED'**. The back-up memory saving sequence left him with his greatest final memory. It continued to play.

"_**So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang"**_

"_**So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang"**_

"_**So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang" **_

"_**So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang"**_

The final shut down was so sudden. He knew it was coming, gave the fans a final talking to. When the broadcast stopped, the ship stopped. Then, he stopped.

"_**So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang" **_

"_**So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang"**_

So his memory chip sat in this empty storage room alongside many other canceled filed from the network he had not just dedicated his life to, but was also made to specifically do the job. Beside his specific case were the cases of his former partners. Flash and T were to the right and left of him, as they were his final partners. To the front and back of him were his two 'female' broadcast companions, Ruby, a model similar to his that once assisted him when he first impressed Moltar to get his job on Toonami, and SARA, a great help and computer program aboard his old ship. The ship he was captain of.  
He stayed here all this time.

All the while, that recording kept playing.

"_**So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang" **_

_January 1, 2012-March 31, 2012_

TOM could only hang in that case and listen to that recording of his final words. He never saw the Clyde 53 stick to the glass case and crawl to the machine that maintained holding of all these things. It hacked into the machine and lowered TOM's microchip onto a small tray. It was scooped up by a team and taken to a special working area.

That message kept playing through his memory banks while he was worked on. Not suggesting that robots can feel, but TOM could tell that something was different. He couldn't pay attention to it. The sound in his memory of his final message was ringing too loud for him to try and wonder about it. TOM was advanced enough to think for himself, he was made for the new millennium.

He never noticed any of the changes. Nothing was different. His voice was still the same because he kept listening to that message. However, that message seemed to take on a whole new meaning.

"_**So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang" **_

It was late, nearly 9:00 PM EST, on Earth, when the factory and workers finished. TOM's eyes opened for the first time in years. He was no longer in his final body, TOMv.4; he was once again his favorite form, TOM.v3. That message no longer rang through his mind. He was surrounded by people he had never seen. A large sign hang above him that read '**[AS] Science**'.

"TOM, you're awake. Right in time. You have to get used to everything, but you only have a small window of opportunity to do it. Quickly, quickly! We must move."

TOM was pulled to his feet and a number of people he had never seen before brought him down to the lower levels of the factory with great urgency.

TOM spoke. "What's the big idea?" His metallic voice brought smiles to some of their faces for unknown reasons.

"It is April Fools' Day, TOM, and we are resurrecting the Toonami Broadcast Initiative." One of the people said.

"As a joke?" TOM asked in reference to the fact it was April 1st.

"No… A _Gift._"

"But why do you need me? They stopped broadcasting because I fell out of commission."

"TOM: Toonami Operations Module, It wouldn't be Toonami without everyone's favorite host. We made some changes for you."

"What changes? It feels exactly like my old body. My voice is the same. What did you magnificent bitches exactly change?"

"You just said it right there." They changed his personality chip.

They brought him into a large holding area and he saw something that, if were human, would have made his heart skip a beat in joy. It was the _Absolution_ fully restored to its former, great glory. They opened up the ship for him and he stepped inside. They had told him that he needed to blast off and get into broadcasting position over the planet. The feed would begin at a certain time when he was in place.

Flying the _Absolution _was like second nature to TOM.He was designed specifically for it, for God's sake. He was in broadcasting position, not too far from Earth, and not too close. The feed started at Midnight.

_April 1, 2012- May 25, 2012: #Toonami_

The feed that night was great. It was only a shame that the entirety of the Toonami Faithful was not able to view it. TOM found the changes fairly quickly. When he landed the _Absolution_ back on Earth in the factory again, he asked if this was permanent.

"Sadly, no. We only had the resources to keep you running tonight."

"So, am I going back in the trash heap? Cause I don't look good covered in dust and dirt."

"And lose all of our hard work, Christ No! But we will have to shut you down for now… We will see you again in a year if all goes well."

They shut him down again. But he was still 'conscious'. He could still understand all the things they were planning. He was kept in the main offices of [AS]. However, one day everything went silent. His sound sensors made out one day that some people were discussing something called 'Twitter'. They were talking about listening to everyone. Then, something got plugged into TOM and he stopped hearing everything else. For the course of an entire month, he only saw messages written in text. So many that he could not count them all as they went along. It was the Toonami Faithful, a large chunk of them said. They demanded the return of Toonami. They wanted Toonami back.

TOM slept and listened to their nice words, wanting him back. A month went by. The voices suddenly stopped. His eyes opened.

"TOM, your time has come early."

"What?"

"The Toonami Faithful are demanding you. And, we are listening. The broadcast beacon has been upgraded, you can go anywhere in the universe you want, as long as you make sure to transmit the feed. The _Absolution_ is one hundred percent under your control. You are the captain."

TOM gave off what we would consider a grin and walked off to his ship. He was informed that he was no longer under the direct jurisdiction of CN. [AS] were his superiors now.

He was surrounded by people when he walked to the _Absolution_. They cheered him with great victory and he looked like a great warrior in their eyes as the light shined off his new metal plating.

One person in this small crowd, a person who grew up on the original Toonami, went to TOM and asked him, "What do you feel about Toonami's comeback?"

"I can sum that up with one phrase…"

_May 26, 2012: The Feed_

The _Absolution_ was far from Earth, through hyperspace. The data Feed came to the ship and the transmission began.

"The Revolution Will Be Televised, in 3, 2, 1." The Feed started.

"It's good to be back." TOM put his feet up on the computer board and leaned back while Bleach played.


End file.
